hakuoukithelastsamuraifandomcom-20200215-history
Hijikata Toshizo
Hijikata Toshizo is the commander of the Bakumatsu, later husband of Chizuru Yukimura and the main male lead of the story. History Past He was born on May 31, 1835 to Aki and Saya Hijikata in Edo. His parents died when he was young and he was raised by his older sister Toku and her husband. When he was a teenager, he began travelling and selling his family's medicine (which according to Heisuke tastes horrid) while practicing kenjustsu, which he self-taught himself. He then came across Kondou's dojo and joined, in 1863, he along with the other members of the dojo formed the Shinsengumi with two other men named Kamo Serizawa and Niimi Hishiki to protect the peace in Kyoto, however Serizawa and Niimi soon tarnished the reputation and Niimi was forced to commit seppuku while Serizawa, along with his mistress Oume, were assasinated. Hijikata then became the vice-commander along with Sannen. Soon, the threat of foreigners increased and the Shinsengumi still fought hard, however Sannen, another vice-commander, disappeared and Kondou was caught and executed, the Shinsengumi then became the Bakumatsu. Beginning He is first seen fighting a group of New Government soldiers with the other captains, the group is then seen seated in a meeting room and as the other members leave, he wonders if the Bakumatsu are perhaps losing the battle. He then rescues Chizuru and introduces himself to her, he is shocked to learn she is Koudou's daughter and makes up a lie, he then takes her back to headquarters. The next day, he questions Chizuru and is suspicious of her reason for coming to Kyoto, he then tests on her abilities and is shocked by how fast she is and is easily beaten by her, furthering his suspicions about her and allows her to go on patrol. Appearence and Personality Appearance He is rather attractive with black hair that is usually down and dark violet eyes, he is very tall and muscular, he often wears his Bakumatsu attire, though he does wear his purple hakamashita and grey hakama on occasion when he is out with a black haori. Personality He is rather cold and strict, earning him the nickname of "Demon Commander", however he is also mature, serious and thoughtful. He respects women, one of the reasons he is so protective of Chizuru and the other girls. He is also very poetic, as he (as much as he hates to admit it) writes haikus that Okita constantly teases him about. He is also very protective of his comrades and won't hesitate to defend them if neccesary (as long as he believes they are in the right). Abilities He is a skilled swordsman, able to cut down a hundred men easily. He is also a poet, though he tries to hide it and gets angry and embarrased at Okita when he teases him about it or tries to steal his Haiku book. He is also a skilled strategist as well. Relationships Chizuru Chizuru is Hijikata's lover. His relationship with Chizuru is one of the focal points of the series and his most complicated as they grow from simple friends to lovers. At first, he sees her as simply a way to find her father, but he soon warms up to her, becoming closer to her and protecting her from harm. He soon develops feelings for her, though he is unsure what they are even though it becomes obvious to everyone else that he is falling in love with Chizuru. He also grows curious of her past and strange behaviour, his feelings for her grow when he and Chizuru are left alone at the campsite and when they arrive in Osaka and he is jealous of the men staring at her. Their feelings heat up more when they head out to a balcony at an okiya and they talk, he reveals what happened to Kondou, something he never revealed to anyone outside the Bakumatsu, and Chizuru says she doesn't believe Kondou-san would want Hijikata to blame himself over his death as he chose to sacrifice himself to save Hijikata and the others. Hijikata, shocking both him and Chizuru, hugs her and is about to kiss her when Heisuke interrupts, Hijikata and Chizuru then separate and Hijikata heads inside, leaving Chizuru pondering over what almost happened. Eventually, it is revealed that Chizuru and the other girls are Oni, with Chizuru being the heir to a powerful Oni clan, and though Hijikata is angry about them lying to him, he does not wish them to leave, instead calling them idiots for thinking he would want them to. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters